Treasure
by Hiyokoi1864
Summary: Sucked into an ancient space- time jutsu, Kushina is knocked forward in time by mistake. (I don't know how to rate it and what genres to put.) Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

"It's too hot to be doing this.." Kushina slumped her shoulders down as she walked to the Hokage's office. Her and her team has a mission, but the heat was already starting to affect her. "Sakumo- sensei, can't we wait to go on a mission when the heat cools down some?" She asked, looking up to the white haired man. Sakumo chuckled, looking down to the girl apologetically.

"We already had a break from taking missions, Kushina." He said. "It's time we started getting active again."

Kushina groaned as they finally reached the building and walked into the Thirds office. She fell to her knees and looked up to the ceiling, as if thanking the Gods. _Air conditioning~. _She smiled at the thought.

"Thank you, Minato. You may go now." She snapped her head down towards the old man, eyes landing on the boy bowing respectfully. He turned to leave, smiling and waving to her before he walked out. She smiled as well and stood to her feet, suddenly pumped for their mission.

"Team Sakumo, you guys- ah! Haru, please don't go near that." The Hokage stood up from his seat some at the sight of the boy playing with something that was set aside on his desk.

"What is that thing?" Sakumo- sensei asked, eyeing the object his student was holding. Kushina eyed the thing oddly. It looked ancient, and neglected.

Sarutobi sighed, "A team of jounin and ANBU brought that back from a spy mission. We don't know what it was going to be used for and why.. But, thanks to Minato, we know what it _is_ at least."

"What is it, my lord?" He asked.

"It's a-" The Hokage started, but was cut off.

"What does this switch do?" Haru asked, flipping the switch. The object started shaking and lighting up, making them panic. Kushina was fast to react and snatched it from her team mates hold. Everyone stared in shock and horror as the light got brighter. The air started vibrating around her, and she wasn't able to tug her hands off. A bright, blue beam shot up in the air and through the ceiling, the shock wave blowing her team and the Hokage down.

_Wha- What is this? _The beam shot back into the object, and she was gone; leaving no trace. The Hokage and the rest of the duo slowly stood up.

"What just..?" Sakumo snapped his head around the office, looking for evidence that he was seeing things. Haru stared wide eyed at the dust falling to the floor where the red head was just standing. The Hokage, narrowed his eyes at his desk. If what Minato says about that thing is true, then..

* * *

Kushina winced her eyes open, and sat up on her elbows and looked around in her surroundings. She was on the forest ground on the outskirts of Konoha, seeing the Village gates in the distance. Looking down to her leg, she noticed it was bleeding. Cocking her head to the side, she sat up in a sitting position and brought her leg to her. She wrapped it with a bandage from the mini aid kit she has in her pouch. Sighing, she stood to her feet, wobbling a little as she tried to balance herself. Her memories were a bit fuzzy to any recent events..

Squinting her eyes to get a better look at the mountain that stood proud and tall in her view in the distance, she noticed _four_ faces instead of _three_.. Her mind wasn't in the right state to take in much of anything at the moment. Leaning her weight on a tree, she looked up to the large trees surrounding her. Shaking her head, she sighed again before she began walking.

_What.. happen?_ Her clouded eyes remained on the ground below her. Her vision started shifting before her mind registered that she was falling. "Ehhg..!" She landed roughly on her side. She laid there for a few moments before she pushed herself off the ground and to her feet. She continued walking as flashes of memory blocked her vision.

Exiting the shade of the trees and entering the sun, she was brought out of her thoughts by a sudden pain shooting up her leg, and her being colliding into the hard soil. She turned her hazy eyes to where her ankle was tangled in a vine, with large thorns piercing her skin. She pulled her ankle out, ignoring the pain and the sticky feeling of thick liquid streaming down her skin. By the time she made it near the Konoha gates, she was panting and near faint. She suddenly felt lightheaded and weak. Her eyes blurred and began closing as her body stumbled back and forth.

Her eyes finally slid shut as her legs gave out from under her. She fell to her knees before falling forward to the ground. Managing to blink open her eyes for a moment, a man reaching down to her came in her line of sight. Blonde hair, white cloak.. Before her mind can take anything else in, her eyes closed once again, and she was sucked into a nothing darkness.

* * *

**Rather short for the first chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

Her mind registered the feel of arms around her, but she didn't open her eyes. Head leaning against a chest; a heartbeat that seemed familiar sounded in her ear and echoed throughout her mind. She felt and heard the footsteps beneath her as her carrier took her to a place unknown, but her mind wasn't there. Flashes and visions of the recent event played before her closed eyes. So instead of opening her eyes, she kept her mind and body aware of everything around her.

The sound of a door swinging open came to her ears, and the feel of a soft plushness surrounding her as her carrier set her down. She remained unmoved as the door clicked shut, and the footsteps disappeared. After a few moments, she blinked open her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in a bedroom, lying on the bed. The room was white and very spacious.

She heaved a breath and slowly sat up and shifted her legs off the bed. Sitting there for a moment taking in the warmth the room brought, she thought about what happen. She remembers the enormous flare of chakra she felt once she snatched the thing from her team mate's hands, and the brightness of the light and the feel of the atmosphere shifting around her.

She jumped back into a laying position at the sound of voices and footsteps coming towards the door came.

"She in here?" A female asked, again, it seemed familiar somehow. She heard the door creek and soft footsteps making their way towards her. There was a short pause before she felt the palm of one's hand being set upon her forehead. She panicked, but didn't show it. The feeling of cool chakra came to her skin, and recognized it as healing chakra. _A medic? _

"Was she in a battle?" Came a gruff, deep voice. Once again, it seems she's heard it before. Slowly, but surely, she felt the ache in her ankle disappear and her stiff muscles relax.

"I can't tell." The woman said from above her, "But she definitely went through something."

"Should I..?" The man questioned.

"What?" The woman asked, not sure what he means.

"He's in the back at his office gathering a bunch of scrolls. I'll go get him." The man said. Something jolted inside of her, telling her to get up and run. Without further delay, her eyes shot open and she jumped up. She ignored the cries and the footsteps behind her as she ran out of the room in a living room area. Panicking, she ran for the first turn she saw, coming into a kitchen.

"Where..?" She farcically looked around her, looking for some place to run.

"Hey, calm down!" The two people tried boxing her in. She nearly fell over seeing who they were.

"Tsunade…Jiraiya- sensei..?" She mumbled. They look different, though. Older.

"Kushina clam down, we'll explain everything when the Fourth gets back.." Tsunade held her arms out slightly in front of her, trying to calm the young red head down. _Fourth? _She suddenly remembered the four heads on the mountain. _Four_ instead of _three_.

She panicked more, bolting forward and ducking under Jiraiya's legs and sliding back into the living room. Jiraiya spun around and grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop.

"Kushina, we're not going to hurt you!" He said. Kushina shook her head, and without thinking, she turned and struck him in the jaw with her fist, making him release her. She slowly backed up and both adults got in front of her, trying to calm her down. This is weird. _Very _weird. Whose house is this?

Her eyes widen when her back softly hit something, and seeing the relief fill the two in front of her. Turning her head over her shoulder, she came face to face with a man's lower torso and a green vest. Looking up, her eyes locked on hard blue ones. Gasping, she stumbled back. Where did he come from?

The blonde haired man kneeled down to her level in front of her, slowly reaching his hand out to her. She slapped it away, earning surprised looks from the two behind her. The man furrowed his brows, setting his arms on his knees.

"Please calm down, Kushina." He said, his deep, smooth voice hanging in the air around her ears for a moment.

"Oh yeah, she's awake, Minato." Jiraiya said, earning stupid looks from the woman beside him.

The man, Minato, wasn't paying attention. His eyes were locked with the ones that just widen after that was said. He saw her stiffen, confusion and shock filling her expression.

"What?" She asked, scooting back more slightly.

"Yes. Minato is the Fourth Hokage, Kushina." Tsunade said.

"Welcome to the future, kid." Jiraiya said, pouting at his throbbing jaw.

"Future?" She asked, eyes not leaving the man's in front of her. Minato nodded, earning her to scoot away a little more. "How is that..?" The scene played before her again, adding to her realization. Sitting up to her knees then her feet, her eyes didn't leave Minato's as she backed up. Turning, she ran for the back door, going to try and leave. A yellow blur entered her sight, and Minato was in front of her, blocking her from going any farther.

"We'll leave things to you, Minato." Jiraiya said, both him and Tsunade disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Minato stepped forward, Kushina stepped back. The process repeated until she turned and ran back into the bedroom, closing the door after. Standing there for a minute to be sure he wouldn't follow, she let her arms fall to her sides. Turning around, she jerked back seeing him standing there.

"Kushina.." He walked towards her, causing her to back up into the door, "No one is going to hurt you. _Especially_ me." He said, kneeling down in front of her. "You were brought here by a space- time jutsu, which explains why Jiraiya- sensei, Tsunade, and I don't look the same as you remember. Also, that I'm the Fourth Hokage." He explained.

Kushina nodded, taking everything in. She watched as he slowly reached his hand out to her again, but did nothing to prevent it like before. He patted her head, giving a small, almost sad smile. She stared at him, feeling suddenly crushed. It feels like she missed an entire lifetime. Like she was left behind for the longest time. Cautiously bringing her arms out in front of her, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She sighed and relaxed at the familiar feeling, "I'm sorry." Minato looked over to the girl embracing him and sighed as well. His arm that was extended out went to her upper back and his other went around her.

He narrowed his eyes at the door. This is rather awkward. He wonders if this could be considered rape, or cheating since he's a married man. Maybe not? Technically, he isn't doing anything wrong with hugging her. She's still the same girl he married. But, smaller. He narrowed his eyes more.

He felt her tighten her hold on him, and burry her face into his shoulder a little. Giving up, he hugged her back properly, shifting his eyes to the floor. Minutes passed, and he felt her starting to lean limply on him. Hands going to her shoulders, he pulled her back enough to see her sleepy and groggy state. She must be tired. Lifting her feet off the floor, he carried her to the bed and laid her down into the pillows and blanket. He untied her forehead protector and set it on the dresser as he settled her in.

Without hesitation and thought, he leaned down and kissed her temple. He stiffened, realizing what he had just done. Blinking, he stood up and walked towards the door. Glancing over his shoulder, he pulled the door to, and left her to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Kushina quietly opened the bedroom door and stuck her head out to look around. She noticed Minato was at the dining room table, scrolls and papers all over the wooden surface. His elbow was propped up on the table, his cheek leaning into his hand. Slowly stepping towards him and taking a seat in the chair next to him, she saw that he was asleep. The scrolls were all opened or lazily rolled up and set aside. There was on under his arm that was opened, and it seemed to be about some jutsu's..

Kushina sighed and adverted her gaze to her lap. How is she supposed to get back to her time? Her eyes traveled over his figure. He became quite the looker, she'll admit. But, she'll keep her comments to herself. A loud knock sounded from the other side of the room, coming from the front door. There was a long pause before it sounded again, twice as hard and loud. Minato started to stir, making her panic. Jumping from the seat, she ran and slid back into the bedroom and jumped into the bed.

Minato glared at the front door as he got up to answer it.

"Minato!" Jiraiya waved, "Good Morning." Minato blinked, giving him a grim look. Shrugging, he walked back over to the table, letting his former teacher come inside. Kushina must still be sleeping, he thought as he passed the bedroom, seeing her red head at the top end of the bed.

"What do you need, Sensei?" Minato mumbled as he scanned over the scroll he was looking at last night.

"Find anything?" He asked in a low, serious tone. He took a seat that was pulled out next to his old student, and looked over the papers that were spread out.

"Found a few, but nothing that will be much of help. " Minato replied.

"And about _her_..?" Jiraiya questioned.

Minato paused and looked up to the man and sighed, "There must have been a switch.." He buried his face in his hands and narrowed his eyes at the table. "Kushina being here, " He gestured to the bedroom, "must.. have caused some chain reaction. Therefore, the both of them switching places." His brow furrowed in worry. Mumbling, he rolled the scroll in front of him up and set it aside, "I'll have to talk to her later and see what information I can get. Her being here can, and _might_ mess up the flow of time."

Jiraiya looked at his student; the state he is in. His wife's sudden disappearance and her younger self showing up must be taking its toll on the young man. "How are you gonna do that?" He asked, "If I remember correctly, Kushina was a rather stubborn girl." Still is.

"I know Kushina better than anyone. Even better than Mikoto." Minato said, "I'll talk to her."

"And about your wife? How are you gonna get her back?"

"I'll figure it out. If I figure out how to get Kushina back, I can get _her _back." Minato sighed, "I don't recall _any _of this happening when Kushina and I were younger! When the hell did this happen?!" He was frustrated, not recalling this happening to Kushina when they were kids.

"Minato, calm down.." Jiraiya knows Minato is a calm person, but when it comes to the people he loves..

"How can I calm down? Kushina's here, and my wife's gone! _Nothing _about this is _calm_!" He threw the papers in front of him off the table and onto the floor. Jiraiya stood from his seat and watched as his student walked into the bedroom. He sighed when he closed the door. At least he didn't slam it. He kneeled down to the papers on the floor and began picking them up and setting them back on the table.

Kushina was standing by the bedroom door, listening in on their conversation. _His wife is gone because of me? _She questioned herself, looking up to the man standing in front of her. She started getting worried when he started yelling and was startled when he came in. His anger melted away as he looked down to the shaken up girl. A look of fear was hinting in her eyes as she looked up to him.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" She asked.

Minato shook his head, "No.." Why would it be her fault? "None of this is your fault."

"But your wife-"

"I know."

_Minato gets married? _"I'll talk." Minato cocked his head to the side, silently asking her what she meant. "I'll tell you everything I know." _It's not much, but.. _He smiled sadly and nodded.

"But first," He walked up to the dresser where both their forehead protectors were set, "why don't we do a little training?" He handed her one of the headbands and walked over to the closet, getting his vest out and slipping it on.

"But, isn't bad if I go outside?" Kushina asked as she tied the fabric around her head.

"It's only for a few hours." He shrugged, "We'll talk as we fight, alright? I haven't spared with you like this in years." He blinked, seeing her already running out of the bedroom, yelling something over her shoulder. Chuckling, he made his way out as well. Kushina was waiting by the front door, an excited, and determined look upon her face.

"Wait, where's your cloak?" She asked.

He pointed over his shoulder to the table, where his cloak was hanging over the chair. She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a look. Slightly pouting, he walked over and grabbed his cloak and threw it over his shoulder. Not waiting for her to comment, he bolted over and grabbed her.

They were at the training grounds in an instant. He set her down and backed up. They both got their kunai out and got in position, and he slipped his cloak on before she could say anything.

"You got fast. _Really _fast." She said, eyeing his kunai oddly. Three blades?

"You know how this goes. Come at me with the intent to kill." He grinned.

She nodded and grinned as well, "You too." She blinked, seeing him vanish before her eyes. "Huh?" There was a dead silence as she looked around, scanning high and low. Where did he go? She swung around, sensing something behind her. Her kunai was met with another. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she swung her leg up to strike him.

He blocked it and jumped back. She gritted her teeth and ran after him.

"How'd you get here?" He asked, dodging a punch.

Kushina nearly groaned, seeing how he has dodged everything she gave him so far, "Some object that Haru was messing with.."

"Haru? Your team mate?" She nodded, "When was this?"

She blinked, "Don't you remember when the Hokage asked you what that thing was that was brought in from a spy mission? Uh, when you were younger..?" Wish she had a name for this _object. _Her kunai was flung out of her hand when he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Her back hit his stomach roughly, and one of the odd three bladed kunai was held to her throat. She narrowed her eyes. Kushina really hates losing.

"No." He said, "What else?"

She stumbled when he softly pushed her forward, releasing her from his grasp, "When I grabbed ahold of it, my hands were stuck to it. I couldn't tug them off." He raised a brow, "A blue beam shot out of it.. But, I only remember up until it shot back into it."

"Beam?" He mumbled. Kushina noticed he was distracted and went to get him her kunai, partly thinking he'd dodge. The kunai cut through the vest, the blade lodging into his chest. Both their eyes widen. Kushina looked down were her hand was gripping the kunai, then back up to his shocked expression. She gasped when he started coughing, "Nice..one.." A weak smile took place on his face.

"What-" Her voice cracked and betrayed her. _–did I just..do?_


	4. Chapter 4

There was a loud _poofing_ noise as he vanished once again. Kushina blinked, not understanding what happen. But before she could, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and another one around her neck, hot breath right next to her face.

"Two for me." He said, a grin on his face.

Kushina turned around and jumped up, punching him in the head and sending him to the ground at her feet, "That wasn't funny, ya know!" _I thought I had actually..!_

Minato hissed and narrowed his eyes up at her. He grabbed her legs and jerked them out from under her, making her fall forward onto his back, "Why are you so _violent_?" He said.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" She said as her fist collided into his back over and over.

"I can't believe you actually _stabbed_ me." He said.

"Not my fault, ya know! I thought you'd at _least_ move." She said.

"_Oh._" He said sarcastically. Kushina climbed off his back and sat down on the ground in front of him as he shifted in a sitting position as well. Minato glared at her for a moment before reaching out and squishing her cheeks together, "Thank you for inflicting _brain damage._ Means a lot."

"You deserved it!" Her small hands held his large wrist as he continued to squish her face around.

He chuckled, "So squishy~."

Her face turned a vivid shade of red. Furrowing her eyebrows, she reached up and pinched his cheeks and pulled them outward. He's not as chubby as her, but..

"Ahh.." Minato sweat dropped when she started pinching and pulling his cheeks around. What are they doing? Really, it was a very humorous scene. They both continued messing around the others face, no sign of stopping.

"What are we doing?" He asked. Kushina pushed his cheeks together like he was doing to her.

"You started this." Minato had his hand under her chin and his fingers squishing her face.

"What _are _you guys doing exactly?" They both looked over to Tsunade and Jiraiya as they walked over. Tsunade was carrying a bag in one hand, and Jiraiya was giving the two a knowing smirk.

Kushina yelped and pulled away from the man, "_He _started it!" She pointed an accusing finger at the smiling man. The two then turned their smug looks to the Hokage holding his hands up in reasoning.

"What brings you guys here?" Minato asked, dusting himself off as he stood to his feet.

"I think I found something!" Jiraiya set his hands on his hips, his pride practically oozing out of his voice.

"Come here, Kushina." Tsunade smiled, holding up the bag. Kushina eyed the bag curiously.

Minato walked up to his boosting teacher and Kushina walked up to the Slug Princess and took a look inside the bag. She gave the woman a grim look after seeing what was inside.

"What?" Tsunade pouted, "It'll help if you want to go out while Minato is trying to figure things out." She reached into the bag and pulled out a long black wig and clothing that will suit the girl.

Minato narrowed his eyes at the wig.

"Okay…?" Kushina said.

"C'mon, go change." Tsunade handed her the bag, "I'll help with the wig."

The nerves on her shoulders shot up, "What? You want me to change _here_?" Minato froze at this. What the crap?

"Well, we're a great distance from the village, so… yes." Tsunade said.

Kushina rapidly shook her head. Her face turned red as she looked over to Minato, who was giving the woman a gapping look.

"Minato will help also." She said, a smile on her face.

What?

"Woe, woe, woe.. What?" Minato said.

Tsunade sighed and pushed Kushina towards a few large trees, "Keep Jiraiya in place." Minato looked at Kushina's horrified expression before turning a glare to his former teacher.

"Wha-?" Jiraiya felt his stomach drop at the threatening look the Hokage was giving him.

"I swear, Jiraiya- sensei, if you so much as _think_-"

"_She's a child!_" He waved his hands around, seeing how the look didn't quiver. Sighing, he plopped down to the ground and crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Minato crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against a tree, eyes locked on the man.

Many yelps and yelling were heard from the two girls over the course of the time Kushina was changing before they both came out.

"_So_," Tsunade smiled wide, "what do you think, Minato? Does it look good on her?"

Both men looked up and scanned over the girl. Kushina was tugging at the blue and tan dress she was wearing and glaring at the black strains of hair that was in her face. Minato stared dulling for a moment before walking up to her.

"It's not so bad.." He took the hair clip that was poorly slipped in, and parted the fake hair to her left and clipped it back in place, "I just don't like the color of the wig." He grumbled, looking over to Tsunade. She also had her red eyebrows colored in some so it wouldn't be _too _obvious she was wearing a wig.

"We _all _know how you feel about Kushina's red hair, but suck it up." Tsunade said, "You married her-!" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

Kushina's jaw dropped. Blood crawled up her neck, ears, and face as she gapped at the woman, "What..?"

Minato sighed, glaring at the blonde woman who can't keep quiet. This is something to expect from Jiraiya..

"Kushina Namikaze!~" Jiraiya sang, winking at the young girl. A nerve popped on the temples of the two adults next to him.

Kushina stared at Minato, who had just pushed his teacher into a tree. _I'm gonna marry.. Minato? _She then got a sad look in her eyes. She's going to marry the Fourth Hokage, even though the reason she was brought to Konoha was to become a container, just like Mito Uzumaki was. And he doesn't care about that? She smiled, remembering Minato, the one from _her _time. Always smiling, and calm..

"Oh!" Jiraiya piped up, "I left it on your desk." His tone was suddenly serious, catching the threes attention.

Minato nodded, waving to the two adults as they disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Let's go." He looked over to Kushina.

"Where?" Kushina asked.

"We're going to my office." He started walking towards the village, "But on foot." He smiled, hearing a small gasp and the footsteps coming up beside him. They made it to the streets where many people were going on about their day. Elders and such waved to Minato and the little girl beside him. A few woman, giggling and pointing caught Kushina's attention.

"Minato- sama!~"

"Hokage- sama!"

"Over here!"

Minato turned and waved, giving the women a smile before turning his eyes back in front of him. Kushina grabbed the fabric of his cloak as she popped her head out from the side of him and looked to the woman oogling over him. She glared at the women, and stuck her tongue out as her and Minato walked away. The women narrowed their eyes at the girl before sticking their noses in the air and turning away.

"I see you're still the magnet around here." She grumbled under her breath, which went unheard by the man next to her.

"You hungry?" Minato asked and looked down to her, "I know a place you'll love." He placed his hand on her upper back and guided her towards a food stand.

"MINATO- SENSEI!" Three people shouted as the two of them took a seat.

_Minato's a teacher? _Kushina looked over the three kids. Two boys, one with black hair and the other with silver hair. The girl has brown hair and purple markings on her cheeks.

"Uh, hello." Minato said, "Not a surprise to see you guys here." He eyed the boy wearing the goggles knowingly.

"WELL, IT'S A SURPRISE TO SEE -!" The boy was cut off by Kushina punching him in the jaw. He was screaming _right _into her ear, and it was annoying. The boy with silver hair started laughing, earning shocked and surprised looks from the others.

"Kakashi..?" Minato kind of looked disgusted.

"KAKASHI'S LAUGHING?!" The boy on the ground whaled. Kushina tusked, and kicked him I the leg.

"STOP YELLING!" She yelled, causing the boy, Kakashi, to laugh harder. He slipped out of his stool and clutched his stomach on the ground. The girl kneeled down next to him, giving a slightly confused look.

"Kakashi, what's so funny?" She asked.

"I like this girl.." He ceased his laughing and sat up, giving her a look she wasn't sure meant.

"Huh?" _What does he mean by 'like'? _Kushina tried to ignore the sudden change in atmosphere next to her and turned around in her stool to look at the boy.

"WHAT THE HECK?! YOU LIKE A GIR-!?" The one with goggles snapped his mouth shut seeing the sudden glare he got from the girl.

"I like you." Kakashi simply stated, walking closer to her until they were nearly nose to nose. A small of a blush was covering his cheeks, you know, the part that's visible from the mask.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uh.." Kushina unknowingly scooted towards Minato as Kakashi walked closer, "What do you mean by '_like_'?"

"Hm." He scratched the back of his head, and laughed sheepishly.

"He doesn't mean anything, " The four kids looked up to Minato and paled, "_Right_, Kakashi?" His blue eyes were narrowed and shaded over. A piercing glare was angled towards the masked boy and his usual smile was replaced with a frown.

"R-Right, Min-Minato- sensei!" He straightened up. The other two remained frozen in their places, almost visibly shaking. Their go lucky, smiley and happy teacher, is angry. And it's scary.

Minato managed a crooked grin as he grabbed his and Kushina's food and stood from his seat, "Let's go." Kushina nodded dumbly and followed him, three sets of eyes following stiffly.

Something dark can be seen oozing out of Minato and into the air around him, showing that he was in a foul mood. People on the street took one look at their Hokage and freeze in their places. Kushina eyed the people around them as she ran up to catch up to him.

"Minato, you're scaring everyone.." She grabbed the material of his cloak as she walked along side with him. "What is with you so suddenly?" She asked, looking up to the dark glare that was directed to the street.

Minato sighed, suddenly not wanting to be out on the streets anymore. Minato leaned down and grabbed ahold of the girl before teleporting them both into his office. The people on the streets stared blankly at the spot the Hokage and the young girl were just standing, a little relieved.

Kushina wobbled a little as Minato set her on her feet and walked over to his desk. He let her sit in his desk chair and set her food in front of her as he went over the… _thing, _Jiraiya had left on his desk. What is this? Raising a blonde brow, he picked up a pen and cautiously poked it. Nothing.

"Ok." He shrugged, "Jiraiya and the little _presents_ he leaves in my office."

"Wait!" Kushina finally got a better look at it. Her eyes widen, recognizing the old, neglected thing. "That thing!" She pointed it at it, "That's what I was talking about! Haru was playing with it in the Hokage office." Minato blinked, looking back and forth between her and this _thing._

He pointed at it, giving her a weird look, "You sure? This looks like a random piece of garbage.."

She snorted, and nodded in agreement. She went back to eating as Minato sat on the floor in the middle of the room and studied the object.

"Uh, we can't keep calling it 'object' and 'thing'. What about a name for it?" He raised a brow towards her.

Kushina paused her eating and thought about it.

…

…

…

"I got nothing."

"Me too." Minato sighed, "We'll just keep calling it 'thing' and 'object', for now."

Kushina finished eating and leaned against her arms on the desk and watched as Minato looked over the thing. Usually, the Uzumaki girl would be bored just looking at someone and doing nothing. But, it's always been this way with Minato. She almost laughed out loud at the face he pulled when a bug fell out of it and on to the floor next to him. _I really get to marry him? _She ignored the sudden fluttering in her chest and stomach.

"Hm, there's a switch.." He mumbled. After the switch was flipped, the object started vibrating and lighting up, causing both of them to panic. Minato somehow managed to switch it off and jump a few feet from it, holding a kunai out towards it on reflex. He blinked, "That.. would have been bad.."

A hand swung to Kushina's mouth when a laugh escaped her throat, catching Minato's attention. It was quite a sight. Minato looks like he's ready to kill it, if that's even possible. He pouted at the laughing girl and slowly put his kunai back where he grabbed it. Walking over to her, he put a hand on her head and messed up her hair, making her whine.

"Keep laughing. I'll remember this." He playfully threatened.

"Uhg! Stop it." She grabbed his large wrist and tried to remove him hand from her head, both not hearing the knock at the door nor the three people who walked in until a loud, booming voice was heard.

"MINATO- SENSEI!"

Both Minato and Kushina looked up to three people.

"Obito. Rin. Kakashi. What is it?" Minato asked, narrowing his eyes at the silver haired boy who was paying more attention to the girl sitting in the chair next to him.

"We don't know why you're angry, Sensei. So, we came to apologize.." The girl, Rin, stepped up.

"From what it seems, it's _Kakashi's _fault." Obito said, sending a smug expression to the boy next to him.

Kushina felt something tickling her leg and looked down. Her eyes landed on the black and brown bug casually crawling up her leg. She stared at it for a moment before.., "Kyaah!" She jumped up, hitting her knees under the desk before tumbling out of the chair and onto the floor. She's not scared of bugs, it was just a surprise. _Especially_ when it started flying. She yelped and jumped up, landing in Minato's arms.

Though confused and a little startled, Minato still held her up. The bug then flew towards the other three. Rin shrieked and hid behind Obito when it came towards her. Kakashi sighed and flicked the little creature away, and looked back up to his teacher, eyes sliding down to the girl he was holding.

Minato grumbled, seeing where his student's eyes were. He held Kushina in a protecting matter; like a little child would they're favorite toy. Kushina sucked in a sharp breath when the arms tightened around her, squishing her being into his chest. She looked up to his face. Though he was pouting slightly, he had a hard and serious look in his eyes. She continued looking at him, ignoring the little argument going on between the four of them.

* * *

"We get married?"

Minato looked up from his papers, and gave the girl a look, "…Yes." He mumbled, kind of wishing that bit of information wasn't spilled.

"How'd that happen?" She asked, seeming distracted.

Minato scoffed, "I asked you to marry me, and you said yes. _That's _how."

"How did you do it?"

Minato sighed and set the papers down, "I asked you before I became Hokage. I had come back from a _long _mission I went on with Jiraiya- sensei. I actually wasn't planning on asking you at that time, I didn't feel that you were ready. But," His brows furrowed, "the time for the Kyuubi to be sealed in your possession was coming up, and you were doubting everything and everyone. Even me."

Kushina nodded, showing him to go on.

"Here, hold on." He got up from his seat and walked into the bedroom. He came out a few moments later holding a scrap book and laid it on the table in front of her. "Go through this, and you'll find it somewhere." He smiled.

Kushina nodded as he went back to the papers, and opened the book. The first page showed a picture of Minato walking down a street with Jiraiya. They must have been going out on a mission judging by the bags on their backs. Flipping to the next one, they were at the village gates; Jiraiya was wearing a smug expression towards his student. Minato was hugging a girl with long red hair-

"Is that-?!"

"Yup." Minato said.

She skipped a few pages until she made it to the one where they're on a building next to the Hokage Mountain. Her hands were covering her face and Minato was kneeled down in front of her. She smiled and closed the book. She slowly stood from her seat and walked to Minato's side, not seeing the blue eyes cautiously following her every move. Swallowing, she quickly stepped up and kissed his cheek before scrambling away into the extra bedroom she was staying in.

"Wha-?!" Minato jumped and watched her run away, nearly stumbling into the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of the door opening creaked throughout the quiet home. Kushina poked her head through and looked around. The usual clean living room was covered in papers, scrolls, and tools. The object.. thing was in the middle on the coffee table. Minato was taking it apart and putting it back together to see how it works. Speaking of Minato, he was currently seating at the table, looking over a few dozen books.

Grinning, Kushina walked into his bedroom, already having a feeling that he seen her. Silently sliding open his closet, she tugged down his cloak and walked over to his dresser and got his forehead protector. She grumbled, seeing how he has his vest and didn't leave it in his room. Peeking out the door to see what he was doing, she slipped on the cloak and tied on his headband and made her way out into dining room. She got behind him and ducked down and crawled under his seat, under the table to the other side.

Once she was on the other side of the table, she jumped up and hooped on the table in front of him.

"I'M THE FOURTH HOKAGE! BOW DOWN TO ME! HAHAHA~." She yelled, setting her fist on her hips.

Minato slowly looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I said I- Waah!" She stepped on the fabric of the cloak, causing her to slip off the table and collide into the floor. Minato dropped his book and covered his face with his hands, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Some Hokage you are…" He mumbled.

Kushina pouted and sat up. Rubbing her nose, she walked over to him and looked at the books he was going through. Minato's eyes darted back and forth between the book and her nose.

"Clumsy." He snorted, "I think that cloak is a few sizes too big for you."

Kushina hummed and looked at it. It _was _a little baggy.. Okay. _A lot _baggy. Shrugging, she climbed into the seat next to him. "Do you have any new jutsu's?" She asked.

"No." He simply said.

"LIES." She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not stupid."

Minato blinked at her, "You're not?" Kushina glared at him and stepped down from her seat and walked over to the backdoor.

"There's a squirrel!" She gasped, pressing her hands to the glass window.

"You gonna bark at it?" Minato asked.

The small animal was suddenly snatched up by a hawk, causing Kushina to jump and ram her head into the window. Minato winced as the sound of her skull colliding into the glass echoed throughout the room.

"Well, _ow. _That sounded like it hurt." He chuckled.

"DID YOU _SEE _THAT?" Kushina yelled, "THAT SQUIRREL WAS JUST EATEN!"

"I saw nothing." Minato said as he set his book down and walked over to the living room. Kushina followed him as he took a seat in front of the _thing _and picked up a few tools. She noticed it looked different..

"Hey.. What did you do to it?" She asked.

"I'm fixing it." He said, trying to pull out a jammed screw, "And cleaned it.." It needed a cleaning.

"How long do you think it'll take?" She asked.

He shrugged, finally succeeding in pulling out the screw. There was a flash of blue for a moment after it was removed, "I think I'm getting close." Kushina bit her lip and watched as he pulled multiple pieces off, "Say, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure I'd remember if you were sucked into the future when we, or _I, _was little. So, I'm not understanding how this happen. I've never seen this thing before in my life." Minato said.

"I don't know why you don't remember.." She sighed.

* * *

"Why is it so hot?" Kushina asked, scratching the wig that she was wearing roughly.

Minato shrugged, "Weather. I do not know an exact answer for that." He said, waving to a few people greeting him on the streets.

"Why'd you drag me out here with you?" She groaned.

"_You're _the who wanted to come."

"This is why I like the winter.." She sighed, "Konoha is always so hot and sunny. It should be against the law.."

"I make the laws, sweetie." He grinned playfully as they made it to the training grounds where his team was currently waiting for him.

"Minato- sensei! Why is this girl always with you?" Obito asked.

"I don't see a problem with it.." Kakashi said, walking up to the two with his hands behind his neck.

Rin smirked as she came up to the boy, "My, my~ Kakashi. Could it _really _be that you like-?"

"_QUIET!"_ He hissed.

Minato sighed and folded his arms over his chest, "You three against us." He said.

"Huh?" The four kids mimicked in confusion.

"Us three.. against you two?" Obito asked, gesturing to Minato and the girl standing next to him.

"That's the training for today." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kushina asked, but she's not complaining.

Minato nodded, "Ready? Start." He and Kushina leaped into the trees as the other three came at them.

Kakashi and Rin went after Minato as Obito was stuck with Kushina.

"I'll have you know, I'm a Uchi- AH!" Kushina gave him a round kick to the face, sending him into a tree.

"Woe.. She's good at taijutsu." Rin mumbled.

Obito grumbled and dusted himself off before coming at her again, "That was rude!" Kushina blocked a kick and hooped away, getting a little closer to Minato as he was fighting Kakashi.

"Kakashi, why don't you go after _her_?" Rin grinned, "By the looks of it, Obito isn't holding out on his own." She winced, watching her team mate ram into a tree once again. Usually, the young Hatake would refuse; knowing he likes to go against Minato to test his skill. But, he glanced at the girl ways away from them and shrugged, trying to keep his cool. Minato narrowed his eyes slightly, watching the boy change his direction towards Kushina. "Don't get distracted, Sensei!" Rin yelled, coming at him with a kunai.

Minato grabbed her wrist, causing the kunai to drop from her hand. He threw one of his kunai towards the other three and disappeared.

"Where did..?" Rin looked around in confusion.

Kushina gasped when Kakashi came towards her with a sword, pulling out a kunai to block it.

"You're a rather dull looking boy.." She said, taking in his appearance and facial expression. Guess she really is into the calm and happy type? Kicking the weapons aside, she threw a punch at him. Kakashi's eyes widen as a fist barely missed his face. Raisng an eyebrow, he went to hit her with his sword once again, but stopped when she vanished.

"Sensei.." He mumbled. Suddenly, he was kicked from behind, causing him to nearly fall off the branch he was standing on, "Wha-?"

Kushina stood behind him, holding one of Minato's kunai in her hand. Narrowing her eyes, she bolted forward, slashing the kunai and his sword together, "This is the weirdest weapon I've ever seen you use!" She yelled towards Minato.

"Deal with it!" He yelled back.

Kushina's eyes widen seeing a giant ball of fire coming towards them. Kakashi_ tisked_ and jumped out of the way. Seeing she wasn't moving, he was about to go back and move her, but stopped when she suddenly vanished.

"Did I get them?" Obito asked, turning to Rin.

"No you didn't, _dragon breath_." Kushina grumbled in his ear, holding a kunai to his throat.

"How did..?" Rin gasped, seeing one of her teachers kunai held towards her. Both of them slumped down in defeat.

"Where's Kakashi?" Obito asked. Kushina was about to answer, but stopped at the sound of chirping. "Is he planning on using _that_?" Rin gave him a questioning look in return.

Minato slumped down and raised an eyebrow as Kakashi jumped from a bush and ran towards him, ripping everything apart in his path. His brows furrowed seeing how he wasn't coming towards _him_…, but towards _Kushina_.

"What is that?" Kushina mumbled, backing up a little. Rin and Obito seemed to have noticed her emotion towards Kakashi's chidori, and went to try and stop him.

"Kakashi, stop! There's no need to use that!" Rin said.

"Why isn't he stopping?" Obito asked.

Kushina gripped the kunai Minato gave her and stepped forward. She squeezed her eyes shut when he leaped towards her. A loud grunt was heard a moment later, followed by some crashing.

"KAKASHI! I CHALLENGE YOU!" Opening her eyes, she nearly came face to face with an overly excited, hyper boy wearing a green jumpsuit. Kakashi glared at the boy as he emerged from the tree he was sent into.

"Guy.. What do you want?" He asked coldly, "We were in the middle of training."

"TRAINING?!" Obito yelled, "You call _that _training?! Look at her!" He flailed his arms around, gesturing towards the girl frozen stone in her place, "We kept telling you to stop. So why didn't you?"

Kakashi sighed and looked over to the girl. His mouth fell agape seeing her confused, shocked, and scared expression.

"We'll take a break, alright?" Minato said softly. He walked up to Kushina and kneeled down in front of her, "No one was hurt." He smiled.

Kushina slightly nodded, suddenly feeling light headed. The sight of blood and a blue light flashed before her eyes, causing her to stumble. Minato flung his arms out and caught her when she started falling.

"Hey..!" His eyes widen, "Wh- What's wrong?"

Kakashi's eyes widen. Did he cause this?

Minato pressed his palm to her cheek and forehead, and realized she was burning up. A _fast_. Not wasting any more time, he scooped her up in a bridal position and disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

"Minato.." Jiraiya walked up behind the young Hokage, "She'll be fine."

Minato nodded, eyes not leaving her unmoving form, "It's been nearly a week."

"I know." The Toad Sannin sighed and looked out the window where the sun could be seen setting, "But, there are other things to worry about at the moment." Minato narrowed his eyes towards the village gates, already knowing what he was talking about. Standing up, he walked over to the window were many of the ANBU and jounin can be seen grouping up, "They're almost here."

"I know." He clutched his fist and turned around. Glancing at Kushina once more, he walked out of the room.

"Minato- sensei! We can see them." Rin said as Minato walked up, "Shouldn't we try to slow them down before they get any closer to the village?"

Minato nodded, "You, Kakashi, and Obito go try and get the villagers inside." She nodded and ran to the streets with Obito and Kakashi. Multiple jounin and ANBU headed for the gates with Minato to try and slow the enemy down and keep them away from the village.

Jiraiya stood by the window, watching as Konoha headed into battle. His eyes snapped over to the girl who started squirming, "Minato. We're getting close." In the distance, unseen by the man, a bright light shot into the sky, revealing a woman.

Many cries and shouts can be heard as the enemy fell one by one. Minato raced through large packs, slicing them as he went. His eyes narrowed, seeing no end to the amount of them coming, "I'm about to end this roughly." He mumbled as he bolted forward, cutting multiple men's throats and kicking them aside.

"Minato- sama! Look out!" A jounin yelled, seeing a Cloud ninja coming at him with a large sword.

Minato turned around a little too late.

Kushina's eyes snapped open and she shot up. She was covered in cold sweat and her body was trembling. The knot in the pit of her gut gave her an uneasy feeling. The sudden loud cries caused her to look up towards the window where Jiraiya was standing. She was going to voice out, but stopped at the stressed look upon his face.

"Minato.." He mumbled. Both of them snapped their heads over to the door that was just slammed open. Jiraiya's eyes widen seeing the woman standing there, "You-"

"Where's Minato?!" The woman yelled.

Kushina froze seeing the women. _That's.. She's-! _Both their violet eyes locked for a brief moment before she walked over and grabbed her by the wrist.

"We need to go. Now!" Kushina nodded and ran out the door with her. "I usually don't need to worry. But, this feeling I have..!" Kushina stubbly watched the fear run through her eyes and the tears make their way to her eyes.

"What happen?" Kushina asked.

"Konoha is about to be in trouble.." The older women, Kushina, looked down to the girl she was pulling towards the village gates.

"What do you mean?" Kushina asked. Her older self didn't answer as they both ran through the men fighting and towards the middle of the battle. Two sets of long red hair can be seen sleeking through as they made their way through, trying their best to ignore the fights going on around them. The usual warm atmosphere got an unusual chill to it as the sun set.

Blood run down his mouth and chin as his hands gripped the blade that was lunged into his torso. Gritting his teeth, he looked up and glared at the man holding the sword.

"Hokage- sama… you're.." Faster than the jounin could blink, the Cloud nin was on the ground, a gaping hole in his throat. Though, the sword remained implanted into the Hokage.

Minato grunted as he pulled the sword out and tossed it aside. His hand swung to the hole in his being as he fell to his knees. His breath and vision began to become shallow and dizzy. Then..

"_MINATO!_" He snapped his eyes in the direction of the voices as he fell forward to the ground.

"No.." Violet eyes flashed a blood red as the sight set into the older Uzumaki's eyes. Power meant to be sealed away began to seep out. "This… isn't.." Her voice quivered as her long hair began to sway around her. The red eyes that replaced the violet ones snapped to her past self as the young girl bolted forward and ran towards the man. A red- orange chakra started wiping around her, nearly forcing her to lose control at that moment.

Kushina slid on her knees next to Minato, "Minato, you're going to be alright." She cried.

"Kushina.. no..!" Minato tried to seat up, but he fell back instantly, "The seal.." Kushina bit her lip and took a deep breath as she wrapped her little arms around him. A low grunt escaped her throat as chains shot out of her back and into the ground around them.

Minato kept his eyes locked on the woman ways away, slowly becoming surrounded in the red chakra. He saw one last tear streak down her pain struck face before she bolted forward towards the men trying to make their way towards him.

"Kushina, I'll help!" Tsunade jumped next to Kushina and began working on Minato. "Minato, _do not_ close your eyes!" She didn't have to tell him twice, for his eyes remained on the woman fighting in the distance away from them. "I can't believe the seal weakened at a time like this.." Tsunade mumbled.

Kushina looked up towards the red chakra and the woman wielding it. _She.. I lost control.. _

"I don't blame her." Both girls looked up to Jiraiya as he jumped off his toad summoning. "Minato is the reason you were able to butane the seal." He said to Kushina, looking over the blonde man on the ground painfully, "And it was about ripped away from you in front of your eyes.. I'm surprised that seal is _only _weakened."

"But, he's going to be fine!" Tsunade said, "I'll make sure of it.." Her voice nearly cracked. A familiar stinging filled her senses as worry and tears began to show through the older woman's eyes as she tried to heal the man she watched grow up. "Minato! Focus! You have to stay awake!" She panicked when his eyes started dropping.

"Minato..!" Kushina yelped.

"Damn it." Jiraiya ran off towards his summoning and headed for the eye of the battle.

"Open your eyes!" Tsunade yelled, "_Minato_!"

* * *

**Okay. It's short. Older Kushina is back and in Kyuubi mode. How fun.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Redid chapter 7. Go back and read it if you haven't. ;)**

* * *

Though his eyes were closed, he hears everything. Tsunade and Kushina's cries and please, the sound of the kunai clashing and the fighting going on around him. He can hear his heart slowly beat in his ear and the sound's _she's _making. He can hear the chakra she's swinging around and the cries she generating. A seal that strong shouldn't weaken in an instant like it did.

"Minato!" Tsunade stiffen at the feel of his heart skipping and slowing, "Damn it!" She gulped and looked up to Jiraiya and his toad summoning as he fought mere yards away from her, "_Jiraiya!" _The white haired man paused and turned around to face her tear streaked face, "I can't..! He won't..!" His black eyes widen and snapped down to the man she's pumping chakra into.

"Minato.." Kushina tightened her hold on him.

Jiraiya turned his attention to the women racing through the crowd, killing everyone in her path, "KUSHINA!" The woman slid to a stop and snapped her pain filled, angry eyes towards the man standing on the giant toad. He gestured his head in the direction of the Hokage, not wanting to voice it out loud. Her red slit eyes traveled south until they landed on her husband's form, the girl clinging onto him and the woman trying to save him.

Sucking in a sharp breath, she changed her direction and ran towards him, ignoring the people trying to attack her.

"Kushina, you're-"

"Minato! Open your eyes..!" She yelled, cutting the woman off, "Please. You have to stay awake!" Tsunade snapped her attention back to his chest at the feel of his pulse strengthening a little.

"Keep that up." She placed her hands firmly above the large gaping hole and focused everything she has on him.

"Kushina!" Jiraiya called out towards them. Both red heads turned towards him, making him hesitate for a moment, "Uh, _little_ Kushina. Come here." Kushina nodded and slowly stood up and walked towards the man, her chakra chains following behind her. She nearly screamed when the toad leaned down and wrapped its beaded tongue around her and set her on its back next to the Sannin. "Sorry about that.." He laughed apologetically. "We're going to need your taijutsu skills."

Tsunade watched as Kushina got in front of the crowd of jounin surrounding Jiraiya, "Is she going head on into that?"

"We're with you!" Kakashi, Rin, and Obito hooped next to her with determined smiles on their face. Well, she thinks Kakashi is _at least _smiling. She can't see otherwise.

"Minato- sensei is strong. He'll be fine." Rin said.

Kushina smiled and nodded to the girl standing next to her, "Yeah.. I know." She looked ahead to the Cloud ninja standing in front of them.

"We'll protect our Hokage!" Many people yelled from behind her, "And Konoha!"

Jiraiya grinned, "This should be a piece of cake.." He mumbled, "GO!"

Kushina wasted no time in rushing forward, already getting egger and impatient. When she got close enough, she jumped up and kicked a guy's neck, causing him to fly into a tree to the side of them.

"You're really good at taijutsu!" Obito said, watching her side kick a few men to the ground before running deeper into the crowd.

"Kushina.." The woman gasped when her husband weakly gripped her hand with his and slit open his eyes, "Welcome.. back.." He breathed.

Kushina bit her lip and shook her head, "St- Stop talking. Save your energy.." Her eyes faded back to violet and her chakra calmed down, "You're going to be alright."

"Where's..?" She hushed him, not letting him finish his question.

"Fighting." She stated.

He slowly turned his eyes and head in the direction the young red headed girl was fighting, "Why..?" His voice was low and scratchy and his eyes were getting a dull glisten in them.

"Ju- Just keep your eyes open and don't speak." She gave his hand a light squeeze. He tried to obey and kept his sight on the girl fighting her way through the people, only the red hair sticking out in all the dark colors of the people.

Kakashi ripped his path apart as he cut through with his chidori; Obito next to him doing hand signs for the fire element jutsu. Kushina gripped Minato's kunai in her hand as it slashed into another. Rin was next to her, throwing weapons here and there. Kicking a man down, Kushina put her hands in a tiger sign.

"Here's a little something I learned from Minato." Digging her heel in the soil, she rushed forward towards the man's backside, "Hidden Village of Konoha's secret taijutsu master art; A thousand years of pain!" The man whaled as he was flung forward into the air, hands swinging to his stinging backside.

"Heh.." The corners of Minato's mouth curved up as he continued to watch the scene. His eyes widen as much as they could in his state when she was grabbed and a knife was pressed to her throat. "Kushina.." He moved to sit up, but was pushed back down by Tsunade.

"Don't move." She said.

"Kushina." He grunted.

Kushina winced at the cold, stinging feeling of the blade slicing her skin and started struggling.

"No you don't!" Obito stepped in, punching her holder in the face and making him fall aside. He helped Kushina steady back on her feet as her hand held the side of her neck where she was cut.

"Thanks." She mumbled before running off. Kakashi ran up beside her and got in front of her.

"Stay behind me." She nodded as Obito got in front of them both and spewed a fire ball out towards a wall of Cloud nin in the distance, "Obito, where's Rin?" Kakashi asked.

"She's by Jiraiya- sama." Obito answered, both boys looking up where the Toad Sannin who was back to back fighting with Rin.

Both Tsunade and Kushina started to panic when Minato started coughing up blood.

"Minato!" Kushina gripped his hand and furrowed her brows in worry.

Kushina turned her head away from Kakashi and to the other side of the field where the two women were kneeled down next to Minato, having heard the older woman's panicked yell.

"Don't worry." Obito set a hand on her shoulder comfortably, and smiled.

"It's almost over." Kakashi said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kushina nodded and looked ahead to what they have left. They've been at it for probably hours, and it was now finally starting to calm down. She looked behind her where her chakra chains were hanging, then back over where Minato was. Gasping, she bolted toward them.

"Kushina?" Tsunade questioned, "What are-"

"Give me your hand." Kushina asked the older red head, cutting Tsunade off.

"_Fine_." Tsunade pouted, getting tired of being cut off so many times.

The older woman intertwined her free hand together with hers; giving Minato's a squeeze with her other. Both girls let out a sharp gasp when their hands started glowing. Tsunade gaped like a fish out of water as the light got brighter and brighter. The chakra chains behind Kushina faded and the light spread across their bodies, soon reaching Minato's.

Tsunade jerked back in alarm when the hole in Minato's torso lit up and started healing, "What the fu-"

"_Tsunade!_" Jiraiya cut her off, giving her a hard look. He looked at the two girls and smiled, knowing what people would do for love.

Tsunade watched as the light slowly faded before she quickly scanned the young Hokage's injuries, "They're.. gone.." She blinked, "What the fu-"

"_Tsunade!" _Jiraiya ran a hand down his face. This woman..

Minato shot up, startling the three girls, "What just..?"

"_Minato!_" He yelped when he was glomped back to the ground by two heads of red hair, both girls nearly squeezing him to death.

Tsunade remained blinking blankly, "Seriously. What just happen?"


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of Kakashi's chidori and a man's grunt of pain sounded throughout the fields as the last of them were taken care of. Part of them escaped before they could be killed. Tsunade helped Minato to his feet as everyone silently scanned the area before they all realized it was over. Jiraiya walked over and slapped a hand on his old students back. Maybe a little _too_ roughly because he stumbled, causing the three girls to glare at him.

"_What_?" He asked on defense.

"He _just_ barley recovered, ya know!" Kushina yelled, punching the man in the stomach. Jiraiya's cheeks puffed out and his hands grabbed his gut as he fell over. Minato chuckled slightly as he leaned on Tsunade for a little support. There was a long silence between the five of them, counting the white haired man still on the ground.

"What now?" Tsunade asked, eyeing the young red head particularly, "How are we-" They all sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of Kushina lighting up; A bright blue surrounding her.

"What is..?" Kushina looked over her hands and her being, confusion and alertness showing in her features. _Am I.. _"-going back?" She silently questioned.

"Hold on.." Minato leaned down and slammed his hand on the ground, "I think it's best," A seal spread across the ground and under everyone's feet, "we forget this all happen."

_Wait.. _She looked around to the people smiling at her; people she _use_ to know. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito walked over to their teacher and his wife as the girl stared blankly at her hands. _I won't remember.. anything? _She wants to remember though. Everything. She snapped her eyes up to Minato and the woman standing next to him. _But, this is my future, right? _

There was a bright blue beam shooting in the air in the distance, and it started spreading. It got wider as she began to shine brighter. Minato looked over his shoulder to the beam and smiled, knowing what's going to happen.

"Minato-"

"It's time for you to go." He cut her off, giving her a soft smile.

"But-"

"This is your future, ya know!" Kushina (The older one.) smiled wide, looking at the young girl, setting a hand on Minato's shoulder.

"We'll all still be here when you get back." Tsunade said, "Just a tad different.."

"Oh! Now I know why Minato- sensei was mad at Kakashi!" Obito yelled, turning towards the silver haired boy, "_You like Kushina_.~" He sang, pointing a mocking finger. Minato's smile twitched, recalling the fact.

Kushina faced them, watching as the blue beam spread over the village behind them. It was getting closer, and she knows her time is running out. And fast. _I need to..-_

She locked her eyes on Minato and clutched her fist to her chest, "Minato! I-" She stopped her sentence short as they all faded away into the blue light. Her arms fell slack beside her as she watched everything rewind.

As if it never happen.

* * *

"It's too hot to be doing this.." Kushina slumped her shoulders down as she walked. Her and her team were on their way to the Thirds office for their mission. She suddenly halted and gave her team a skeptical look. _Déjà vu?_

"What's wrong, Kushina?" Sakumo- sensei asked, noticing her sudden change.

"I.." She shook her head and continued walking, "It's nothing." Once they made it to the building, Kushina started running down the hall that lead to the office, leaving her team behind. Rounding the curve, the office door opened, making her ram into it. The person on the other side of door holding the handle, froze and slowly peeked his head over to see what happen. "Ow.." Kushina groaneda, "Watch where-" She stopped, seeing the person who hurriedly kneeld down to her, a look of worry on his face. _Minato?_

"Are you okay?" He panicked. She wacked that door pretty hard, "If I'd known you be there, I wouldn't have-"_  
_

"It's okay!" She cut him off, jumping to her feet, "I didn't hit it _that _hard anyway.." She said, ignoring the large dent in to wooden door. "What are you doing here?" She asked as her team walked up behind her.

Minato frowned slightly at the red mark on her forehead, "I was just about to go get some files for Sarutobi- sama. Jiraiya is out, so I have nothing to do.." Kushina pipped up at this. _Nothing?_

_"_Really?" He nodded, "Great!" He cocked his head to the side and was about to question, but stopped when she grabbed his jacket and pulled him back into the office with her team. "He's coming with us!" She grinned.

Sakumo- sensei and her team face palmed. Minato covered his mouth to stifle a laugh as the Third registered what she just announced.

"But Kushina-" Sakumo- sensei started.

"Nope! He's coming!" She cut him off.

Minato got his stifling under control and turned to her, "I don't think-"

"Alright." All heads in the room snapped to the man behind the desk, "Fine with me." Though they do not see it, he's smiling under his smoke pipe. He began going over the mission with Sakumo, not noticing Kushina staring blankly at a particular empty space on his desk.

"Kushina?" Minato snapped his fingers in front of her, making her jolt out of her trance, "You alright? What were you staring at?"

"Did Hokage- sama clean his desk?" She questioned.

"No." Minato mumbled, giving the Hokage a look, "_I _did." Explains why you're able to actually _see _the desk. Kushina nodded and turned her full being towards him and smiled.

"Alright _you two_." Sakumo- sensei raised an eyebrow towards the two, "Let's go." After Kushina ran out to help Minato pack, they were off. They walked all day and set up camp when it got dark. Kushina sat across from Minato ways away from the fire, her team had already settled in and went to sleep.

"So you-" A heavy gust of wind picked up, blowing her hair around and into Minato's face. After Kushina got her hair under control, she waved her hands around and gave him an apologetic smile. "It's alright." Minato smiled, pulling some red hairs from his mouth.

"Heh." Kushina scoffed, noticing the fire was blown out. "We're in the dark now." She heard some shuffling come from in front of her until a warm hand wrapped around her wrist and softly pulled her up. "What are you doing?"

"C'mon" Minato said, pulling her through the trees. How he's able to see, she doesn't know. Maybe he's winging it? They jumped up into the trees where they're able to see the moon light and climbed upward.

"Why are we doing this?" She asked, climbing up behind him. Minato paused and helped her up to where she was next to him. They stepped up a little higher until they had a clear view of the night sky. Her eyes widen and her jaw fell slack at the sight. _So many stars.. _Minato smiled, pleased with her reaction. He didn't realize he was staring until she looked over to him, making him snap his head in the other direction. Kushina giggled softly at him and slowly reached her hand over and intertwined it with his.

* * *

_I don't need the stars in the night; I found my treasure. All I need is you by my side, so shine forever. I know you're gold._


End file.
